Mutants cant live with em cant live without em
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: AU Comic verse and Movie verse mix. one sided Ororo/Scott; ROLO;Jean/Scott,PAST Hank/Ororo. Just drama ensues! I mean it's the life of a mutant; when isnt it drama filled?


**A/N: Okay this is my first Xmen story. It is a lot of pairings in here. Some I don't like so I will be sabotaging them. Mwahahaha! I am sooo evil! Anywho hope you Xmen fans like it! Payton I know you will! Its like comic verse mixed with movie verse mixed with AU. **

"Storm, hit him with a bolt!" yelled Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops.

"Right on it Cyclops." The accented voice of the white haired beauty said.

She hit the big burly creature with a lightning bolt causing it to fall to its knees.

"Simulation ended." The computer said.

The creature disappeared and the room became normal with its walls of metal.

"Nice work you guys. Now I need you too for a mission. There are two mutants in trouble. A young girl and a man. They are being attacked by Sabertooth and getting weaker by the second. Be careful not to touch the girl's skin. Go now!" the professor, Charles Xavier, said. Long ago he created the school for mutant children. Storm and Cyclops were his first students and with them he created the Xmen team.

Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, came from the beautiful lands of Africa where she was worshipped as a goddess. In reality she was a mutant, but hey, when you have white hair, feline like blue eyes, and can control the weather? Yea, you know the deal.

She was rather conservative and proper which made people call her The Ice Queen. But Ororo was gentle and the nicest person at the school which made her a well liked person, especially with the students.

"I think I may have spotted our mutants Scott." She said.

They landed the Blackbird and went to see a girl trapped in a burning truck and Sabertooth fighting a man. She flew into the sky and hit him with a lightning bolt causing him to scream in pain and retreat away.

Scott came into view with the girl in his arms. The man fell unconscious on the ground. Storm picked him up and the winds to fly her and Scott up to the Blackbird.

"Goddess, what does that man eat?" she said to herself.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a southern accent.

"We are the Xmen. We have come to help you because we saw that you were in trouble. What is your name child?" Ororo asked.

"Anna Marie. You can call me Rogue though." Rogue said. She was a pretty girl with wide green wide with fascination and curly brown hair.

"My name is Ororo and this is Scott. We are mutants like you. We come from a school for mutants who need to be around people like them. You do not have to worry about being discriminated against there. We are all the same." Ororo said.

"Where is this school?" Rogue asked.

The Blackbird landed and the hatch opened. "Right here."

Ororo used her winds to carry she and the man down to the infirmary. "Jean. I need help with him. She said.

The redhead woman looked at a table and it moved to Ororo who gently laid the man on it.

"He just collapsed. He was fighting Sabertooth." Ororo said.

Jean Grey was a tall slim green eyed girl with long red hair and was one of the teacher and doctors on the campus. She was the second student to come to the school along with Scott; Ororo being the third. She pulled out a syringe and stuck it in the man's arm. Ororo cringed and walked out going to Xavier's office.

"How is Rogue doing?" she asked.

"She is doing fine. She wants to stay already. Jubilee and Kitty have already befriended her." He said.

"What's her power?" Scott asked walking in.

"She has the ability to absorb life and energy out of you by touch. Her gift to her is more like a curse. She will never be able to touch a human being without killing them. With you she would first absorb your power; but prolonged touch would eventually kill you." Charles said.

Suddenly the man burst into the room. "Where the hell am I?" his deep said.

"Logan, you are at a school for mutants." Charles said.

Logan looked around taking in his surroundings. There was a girl with hair too blond to be real; almost white, turned around facing a bookshelf. She had a nice ass; he could give that to her. A guy was sitting on the couch; he had short brown hair and red sunglasses. The bald guy was in a wheelchair.

"I am Charles Xavier. I built this school." Charles, the bald guy, said.

"Look I don't care who you are, what you built or where you live. I just care about the girl. Where is she?" he said.

Ororo turned around. "The girl is fine but you do not talk to him like that. He just saved your life and you have the audacity to come in her with an attitude. How dare you?" her regal voice boomed.

Thunder sounded and static electricity coursed through the strands of her white hair, her blue eyes now glazed over white.

"Roro. Calm down." The brown haired man said standing and walking up to her.

Her eyes went from the white to their blue, the strands of her hair going down.

Logan was astounded by the beauty of the woman. He was expecting a preppy white to turn around not a cocoa skinned, blue eyed woman. He saw that her hair was indeed white and so were her eyebrows. Her pupils were cat like slits and the color of the sky.

She started to talk in a foreign language and the brown haired man responded back. Her eyes lit up and she laughed the most melodic laugh he'd ever heard in his life.

She responded back still giggling.

"Ororo, you are silly. Come on, lets go crazy girl." The man said leading her away.

"I am not crazy. I am insane, there is a difference." She giggled as they walked out.

~*You've just experienced the rare wrath of Ororo Munroe*~ Logan felt Charles say in his head.

~*Is that her name? She's a bitch.*~

~*Not really, you just got on bad side. She's the most gentle, quiet and reserved person here*~

~*Really, I couldn't tell. Who was Shades?*~

~*That was Scott Summers.*~

~*What does he do?*~

~*Scott has beams of energy that come out his eyes are closed or when he wears his ruby quartz glasses*~

~*And her power is the weather?*~

~*Storm is more than the weather. She can see very well in the dark. She can fly; well, rather more using the winds to lift her up. She does control the weather and she can breathe under water. She is an omega level mutant.*~

~*What's that?*~

~*The strongest type of mutant there is. She is strong but doesn't look like it. She renews herself like water, so she'll never die. Unless she was fatally injured. Her only weakness is extreme claustrophobia. That and her powers combined could make the Earth destroy itself because her powers affect the weather.*~

~*Okay well where's Rogue?*~

"She's in her dorm with her roommates. She decided she wanted to stay. You don't have to worry, we'll treat her fairly. She'll have food, shelter, clothes, friends and an education. Plus we'll teach how to control her powers. You can stay too Logan; plenty of room here and every mutant is welcome."

"I think I'll pass Wheels." Logan said.

"Well just stay and think about and when you make up your mind you can do as you please." Xavier said.

Logan nodded and walked out. He walked past a classroom and spotted Rogue. The room was full of plants. Then he heard the melodic voice of the woman. She was chiding a young boy who was causing trouble. The boy said something sarcastic and made flames come out of his palm. Suddenly a rain cloud appeared over him and rain fell extinguishing the flame.

"Ms. Munroe!" he said.

"What John? You looked a bit hot. I just thought I would rather cool you off a bit." She said a smirk riding her face. Then a wind blew and the boy was dry.

"Now pay attention or next time, I will not make the cloud go away." She said.

Logan looked her up and down. She had legs that went on for miles, shapely thighs and hips with a nice curved rear that put impure thoughts in Logan's mind. Her waist was small, toned and her breasts looked like a nice c cup. Her face was heart shaped; she had high cheekbones, a small, sharp petite nose. Her full plump lips were a natural rose color and her eyes. Something about those damn cat eyes turned him on the most. Her white hair fell in soft waves down to her thighs.

"Mister Logan, is there anything that I can do for you or would you like to keep staring at my rear end all day?" she said. She wasn't even looking at him.

"Hmm, I think I'll choose th' latter darlin'." He said with a smirk.

She turned and around and a gust of wind blew the door shut. He laughed as he walked down the hallway


End file.
